


Kinda weirdchamp mate but ok

by FoundFandomFamilies



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Add more tags with chapters hopefully!, Come on it’s one of my fics you can’t expect t h a t much seriousness, Gen, Just a fun shit post, Wingza baby!, You keep making jokes about merfox Fundy and then this happens huh..., crack taken somewhat seriously, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies
Summary: Haha point at laugh at the youtubers/streamers getting turned into weird shit haha
Comments: 38
Kudos: 125





	1. *chucks wings at Phil* GET FEATHERS IDIOT

“I’ve grown fucking wings Wilbur.”

”well what you go and do that for?”

”I didn’t fucking do it on purpose! I just woke up with em!”

“Doom shack side effects?”

Phil makes a noise, and starts trying to turn around to see them properly, almost knocking into everything near him in the process.

“Goddd what the absolutely fuck. How did even-ohhh what the fuck.”

“Right no yeah that’s, it’s not ideal,” Wilbur finally states awkwardly, blinking a few times.

“Not ideal? It’s totally batshit mate, what the fuck do you mean it’s not _ideal_?!”

“I’m just, I’m making light of it,” Wilbur tries to defend, voice pitching up as he runs a hand through over his face, “Phil, this is, this is a very _weird_ situation, I don’t, well what do you want me to say here?”

“A _‘what the fuck’_ would be nice!” Phil says, throwing up his hands. “Be normal, too, you know, as a reaction to your close friend growing bloody wings over night.” Said wings had also been jerked upwards in exaggeration, and promptly thumped against the ceiling. “Shit-”

“What the fuck?” Wilbur tries, now just resting his hand tiredly over one eye, “I think I’m in shock Phil you can’t be expecting that much from me.”

“Wasn’t aware saying what the fuck was too much for you Wilbur,” Phil snarks, “cause I mean, you’d never know, considering-”

“Oh you’d never know considering, meh meh meh, I’m Phil I look like a pissed of pigeon,” Wilbur just mocks, which Phil decidedly ignores.

“Right, well,” Phil frowns, testingly twitching out one wing, before hastily folding it back in again when he narrowly misses the wall, “this is...what. We,” he runs a hand through his hair and exhales slowly, “what do we do here.”

“Chop em off?” Wilbur suggests morbidly, tone and expression entirely unclear on whether or not he’s joking. The light grey wings puff up regardless.

“No,” Phil jabs a finger, eyes a little wide, “absolutely not, they’re still a bloody part of me Wilbur you maniac.”

“Just goofing just goofing!” Wilbur yelps, laughing a little as he holds up both his hands, “real talk, I have no clue. Put a coat over them?”

“Put a coat over them.” Phil repeats, in complete disbelief, “you’re pulling my leg, Wilbur that can not be where your brain went. How would that even work?”

“Well I was judged for where my brain first _actually_ went so,” Wilbur counters, voice edging on a whine

“Wilbur your mind continues to be the fucking weirdest thing to happen to me, and considering _this_?” Phil gestures out with both hands and one wing, “that’s fucking saying something mate.”

“I just think we dismissed the coat idea too quickly,” Wilbur just haughtily grumbles, “we’re gonna have to hide them _somehow_ when you go out in public after all-”

“Oh my god I’m gonna have to try to get home.” Phil interrupts, massaging his face, “I don’t, this isn’t going to work-”

Wilbur lets out a sudden giggle. Phil squints. 

“What?” He asks, and Wilbur laughs a little harder, fluttering the hand not trying to muffle his amusement around. 

“Just, imagining you trying to get into a car with those,” he starts, and Phil laughs despite himself, 

“Oh dear lord.”

“Just, awkwardly rearranging yourself-“

“I’d have to get into it at a fucking angle,” Phil points out, and it’s enough for Wilbur to finally crack into hysterical peals of laughter.

“What the fuck is happening?!” The younger finally asks, in between breathless chuckles, and Phil giggles.

“Oh now you can ask that?!”

“Well, if all fails,” Wilbur starts, gasping and trying to calm down, “you can always fly home.”


	2. If anyone asks, this is Wilbur’s fault

This…

Wasn’t what was supposed to happen when he pushed Fundy into the water.

“What the fuck,” Tommy breathes, before pitching his voice up to a squawk, “ **_what the fuck?!”_ **

“Ahh?!” Fundy just responds, crawling back a little on his hands, only to yelp as his hands slip and his head nearly ducks back under water. Fundy hurriedly sits back up to the best of his ability, spits out some sea water, and makes another, decidedly more freaked out, “AH?!”

“Fundy, I do not mean to alarm you,” Tommy starts, “but you are a fish.” Fundy frantically shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

“No I’m not!” Fundy yelps, tone offended, “I’m not, I’m…”

There’s a beat of silence, and the amber scaled tail flicks up, two sets of eyes laser focused on it as it does.

“ _ What the fuck.” _

Fundy gags, and presses his hands to his mouth, nearly collapsing back into the water  _ again _ from the sudden lack of extra balance, “I’m gonna throw up.” He whimpers out finally, and Tommy panics.

“No no no don’t do that,” Tommy warns, “the ocean is polluted enough, do not do that,” He scrambles to go over to the increasingly growing panicked man, before nearly jumping out of his skin as Fundy shrieks.

“No don’t do that you might get turned too!” The furry screams, holding up one hand like he was ready to shove Tommy away at a moments notice. 

Tommy halts, staring with wide eyes frozen an inch from the water.

“No I won’t.” The teenager says finally, tone confident, and expression anything but. “I won’t,” he repeats, tone now shaking. “...I might. I’m just. Gonna sit.” He concludes finally, voice barely above a squeak.

  
“Why’d you fucking push me?!” Fundy just asks, “what the hell!”

”Oh, that’s your priority?! You look like the little mermaid’s ugly cousin, but noo, let’s blame the child for pushing you in the ocean!”

”Well it’s obviously the ocean you pushed me into that’s fucking cursed!”   
  


“Shh! Lower your fucking voice you idiot! It’s not the water, there’s been plenty of others in this water no doubt and they’ve never fucking had this happen, so if anything’s fucking cursed, it’s you.”

”I’m not cursed!”

”Current evidence points to otherwise!”

Fundy shifts, uncomfortableness clear under his many layers of panic and annoyance. Tommy watches as he tries to move his new tail into numerous new positions, each one most likely more awkward than the last, before the other finally settles on rolling over and laying down seal like on the rocks, cringing as the edges dig in, but untensing as he can finally stretch out. 

Tommy makes a noise not unlike a strangled rat.

“What the fuck.” He says, and Fundy glares, soaked hair giving him the effect of an incredibly grumpy drenched kitten.

“Yeah yeah, you’ve said that a few times now.” He grumps, and Tommy huffs.

“Are you back to being  _ sad Fundy _ now?”

“Speed running the stages of grief, actually.” Fundy just mumbles, before glancing over his shoulder, “maybe it’s not that bad?”

“You’re kidding right? Fundy, you have turned into a fucking  _ salmon _ .”

The merman’s tail flops down in the water with a frustrated t h w a p. 

“Yeah no this absolutely sucks.” Fundy bemoans, burying his face into his resting arms. Something soft is pressing down against his skull, which is-

Weird?

“Wait do I…” Fundy blinks, lifting up his head, and one hand to the top of his hair. He freezes, and pointed, wet fluffy ears flick up under his touch. His face goes near exasperated. “you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

Tommy is too busy frantically flicking off the water splashed onto him and screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Ight yeah, I don’t know what this AU is! It’s, it’s mostly just for fun, so I’ll probably just be posting short, loosely linked one shots with the concept heh. I am simply vibing at this point. There is, a plot? Will I dive into it? We may never know 
> 
> If you have ideas for shit, leave em in the comments? What the others will have happen to them is already set in stone in my mind pretty much, but if ya got like, suggestions for short shit I can do with like, Phil with wings and Merfox Fundy, fucking shoot em at me dude? I love seeing what people have to say regardless jsjs, sorry this is short and like, not an update to /any/ of my actual previous stories, I’m honestly just writing whatever makes me feel happy and posting shit now and have the time of my life doing it
> 
> Thanks for reading, love y’all, mwah!


End file.
